


Ultime formalità

by Dodici



Series: Bummel [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al plays with food, spoilers for the end of brotherhood, that's all folks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Dodici
Summary: Preparativi per la fine del viaggio.





	Ultime formalità

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sulla fine del manga! *le gasp*

Alla fine tutto quanto ammonta a questo: ogni singolo passo e inciampo e pugno in faccia ammonta a questo e a Ed va bene. Dove deve firmare perché questa sia la sua vita per il resto della vita? Magari senza l’ospedale, ecco, di quello potrebbe fare a meno, ma anche il bianco diventa una cornice piacevole se in mezzo c’è la faccia di Alphonse.  
Per interi, lunghissimi giorni sconcertanti di sonno immobile la faccia di Alphonse sembrava quella di una mummia aerughese; uno di quei corpi rinsecchiti, con le guance scavate e le parrucche impossibilmente intatte che gli archeologi tirano fiori dai sarcofagi sotto metri di sabbia e poi espongono nei musei.  
Ed vorrebbe esporre Al in un museo per altre ragioni: è un miracolo vivente, lo è sempre stato, ma adesso… Adesso, coi capelli tagliati corti e i vestiti larghi appesi sulle spalle ossute come fossero stampelle, Alphonse sembra uno spaventapasseri. Ed non ha mai visto uno spaventapasseri così dannatamente entusiasta per il budino al cioccolato.  
«Guarda, fratellone, è gelatinoso!» sta dicendo. Spinge il polpastrello di una falange stecchita sulla superficie del mucchietto marrone e l’inserviente che ha portato il vassoio scuote il capo in finta esasperazione.  
Ogni singolo membro dell’azienda ospedaliera, dal direttore generale all’ultimo volontario che distribuisce giornali e cruciverba, adora Alphonse. Specialmente le infermiere, che però hanno imparato a provare un odio direttamente proporzionale nei confronti di Ed: Breda dice che in realtà Ed è l’infermiera più rompicoglioni di tutte e quindi si tratta di una faida di categoria. E di non preoccuparsi, anche, perché in ogni caso Al vince.  
A Ed va benissimo: se Al vince, lui con le infermiere è disposto anche a fare a gara di sedie a rotelle lungo il corridoio di gastroenterologia – che poi a pensarci sembra una cosa divertente che andrebbe fatta a prescindere, giacché sono piantati lì fino a data da destinarsi.  
Sta per proporlo, i pensieri che se ne vanno a spasso, ma Al è ancora molto concentrato sul suo budino; lo tasta col cucchiaino di plastica – il metallo è troppo freddo se prima Ed non ci alita sopra e se lo sfrega tra le mani, quindi con le posate hanno risolto così – e sembra ipnotizzato dai riflessi sulla superficie, le narici dilatate. Ed non è sicuro che i budini abbiano uno specifico odore, ma suppone che ogni cosa abbia uno specifico odore quando non senti un odore da anni: a quanto pare persino i suoi capelli ne hanno uno, Al ne è rimasto commosso fino alle lacrime e Ed potrebbe aver lacrimato appena un pelino a sua volta, giusto perché comunque il solo concetto di Alphonse dovrebbe essere universalmente riconosciuto come degno di commozione. Una virile e composta commozione di tipo Armstrong, ecco.  
Il budino è ancora lì, intatto, e Ed sospira.  
«Potresti mangiarlo, invece di toccarlo» propone. «Altrimenti verranno a portartelo via come l’altra volta perché ci hai messo troppo tempo».  
«E tu li hai inseguiti urlando» ribatte Al, contento. «Sì, meglio evitare che ti arrestino dentro un ospedale… Ora mangio» decide, solenne.  
Non lo è per niente, solenne. La verità è che nelle ultime tre settimane, dal Giorno della Promessa, è riuscito a portare il concetto di giocare col cibo a un livello tutto nuovo: lo tormenta, lo spezzetta, lo ricompone e ogni boccone è un volteggiare di palato e lingua e gengive e ugola. Sarebbe quasi disgustoso se non fosse completamente, irrimediabilmente adorabile.  
Ed sta sempre appeso in punta alla seggiola di metallo, lì accanto, pregando il Dio in cui non crede che suo fratello non finisca per strozzarsi come un dannato babbeo. Siccome però è un sedicente ateo con molto tempo libero per le mani, tempo che passa per lo più in ospedale, ha placcato una specializzanda particolarmente gentile e l’ha costretta a insegnargli la manovra di Heimlich: così, giusto perché sulla carta non è che Dio gli abbia mai coperto le spalle, a lui.  
Alphonse è molto estasiato dal suo dessert e non si dimostra empatico nei riguardi della sua trafila di pensieri sconnessi; sorride col dorso del cucchiaio liscio contro il palato, la lingua drappeggiata attorno al budino. Ha una faccia così completamente, beatamente scema, che Ed quasi si sente in colpa a doverlo interrompere.  
«Oggi vado a dare le dimissioni» inizia, una volta assicuratori che lui abbia inghiottito. Si sistema un po’ più comodo sulla sedia, per guardarsi meglio i piedi e scivolare sull’argomento alla velocità della luce molto più per suo fratello che per sé: sarà anche triste, non essere più un alchimista, ma adesso è anche molto meno di acciaio e questo è terribilmente piacevole e conveniente anche solo in termini di mal di schiena, seppure uno non volesse sviscerare la questione in ogni sua contorta parte e beh, Ed non ne ha la minima voglia, adesso. Forse non ce l’avrà mai, non con Al che mangia budino a un braccio di distanza. «È solo una formalità, devo firmare delle scartoffie e litigare perché mi arrivino tutti i rimborsi per le missioni eccetera… Ci credi che ancora devono restituirmi i soldi per quella bettola di albergo giù a Racacoso? Neppure mi ricordo come si chiamasse quel posto». Sta blaterando, sa di star blaterando: Al ha smesso di mangiare, l’impronta del cucchiaino impressa in un angolino del budino e le sopracciglia sollevate. Ed si schiarisce la gola. «Sì, insomma, solo che, ecco» si interrompe e avvicina la mano alla tasca; non è niente di difficile, può farcela. Sbuffa e estrae l’orologio, lo trascina per la catena come fosse un’ancora. Pesa ancora come fosse un’ancora e sull’emblema il sangue ha lasciato un alone ossidato. «Devi farmi un favore, Al».  
Gli occhi di lui sono enormi sulla faccia smunta e somigliano tanto a quelli di Trisha che Ed potrebbe anche morire di mal di pancia lì dov’è, mentre il suo cervello traditore ricompone un puzzle di facce smunte e lenzuola bianche; non fosse che gli occhi di suoi fratello sono quelli di una persona che abbia appena ricominciato a vivere, non di qualcuno che stia per morire.  
Con le pupille contratte, Alphonse segue lo scintillio dell’argento posarsi sul suo grembo, proprio tra sé e i resti del budino.  
Solleva il mento e gli lancia uno sguardo confuso; la pancia di Ed si stringe in un nodo ruvido, mentre il cervello gli grida di smetterla, diavolo, smetterla di farsi le paranoie e il braccio – il sinistro – sale a grattare la nuca con noncuranza.  
«Sì, sai, questi cosi vanno restituiti intatti e…»  
«Beh, è intatto» dice Al. Se lo rigira tra le dita ossute con un sorrisetto cauto sulla faccia, prima che si apra in un ghigno a trentadue denti. «Sorprendente, considerato quante volte hai cercato di ammazzarti portandolo con te».  
Ed prova a ridere, ci prova davvero – quello che esce è una sorta di suono nervoso e strozzato di cui si pente non appena incrocia lo sguardo ora preoccupato di Al.  
«Niente, è… Diciamo che ho provveduto all’incirca a vandalizzarlo qualcosa come due giorni dopo averlo ottenuto». Si gratta la fronte perché è molto più facile che guardare in faccia suo fratello. «Dentro, dico. E quindi dovresti, sì, rimetterlo a posto. Con l’alchimia».  
C’è una pausa vuota e gonfia, ma forse è così solo nella testa vuota e gonfia di Ed. Tra poco passeranno gli inservienti a ritirare i vassoi, si sentono le ruote del carrello cigolare in corridoio, assieme ai passetti soffici di pantofole ergonomiche. Poi il clic pacato del coperchietto che scatta, molto più vicino, e Ed avverte la necessità improvvisa di concentrarsi molto profondamente sulle unghie della propria mano destra. Ha già provveduto a mangiucchiarsele fino ai polpastrelli durate i cinque giorni e mezzo subito dopo il Giorno della Promessa, quando Al non faceva altro che dormire, ma è sicuro che se si impegna potrà riuscire a strapparsi almeno un’altra pellicina.  
Invece deglutisce, perché è una persona adulta, e si azzarda a spiare in direzione di Alphonse.  
Lui è rimasto immobile, il suo profilo è un insieme di spigoli netti davanti alla finestra. Fissa l’incisione con l’aria d’essere appena stato preso a schiaffi; alla fine corruga le sopracciglia e volta il capo. Ed segue con trepidazione le sue labbra che si separano, la lingua si solleva in un inizio di vocale… E poi niente, chiude la bocca.  
«Adesso non serve più» riprende, con una nuova scintilla nelle iridi. «Fratellone» aggiunge, voltandosi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi e la scintilla diventa granitica decisione. «Voglio un foglio di dimissioni, voglio tornare a casa il più presto possibile».  
Ed annuisce, serissimo, e stringe i pugni sulle ginocchia quando Al si concede di passare la punta di un dito sull’iscrizione; ne traccia le linee per un lungo momento concentrato, prima di unire le mani.  
L’energia della trasmutazione brilla stralunata nella noia della stanza d’ospedale e il secondo seguente l’orologio dell’Alchimista d’Acciaio torna a essere un orologio e basta, l’argento liscio e lucente, come nuovo.


End file.
